


The sun's already set, now (Won't you go to sleep, now?) I'll see you in your dreams

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I think?, SBI PRISON ARC, thanks dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: title from zabawa's Butterfly's Repose
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The sun's already set, now (Won't you go to sleep, now?) I'll see you in your dreams

Tommy doesn’t know if what he did was right. He betrayed his brother. He betrayed his father. Why did he-? 

Oh. 

It was because of Tubbo, wasn’t it. And the disks. 

He betrayed his family! Because of some  _ disks _ ! 

Oh god. Oh god. 

He’s sobbing now, hands pulling at his hair. Why-? Why? 

“Tommy?” Dream’s voice is soft, worried. He knows that’s a lie. 

“Dream.” His own voice is...tired, half-hearted. “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to check on you.” 

“You-” His voice wavers, and he glances fearfully at Dream. “You hate me. You’re trying to blow up L’manburg!” (Does he?) 

“Don’t you want to see your family again?” 

Tommy freezes. “You can- you can take me to them?” 

“Tommy, they miss you.” Dream bends down, gently untangling the younger’s hands from his hair. This was odd. He was used to yelling and screaming and threats. 

“They do?” 

“Yeah.” Dream offers him a smile, gentle smile, bringing the younger into a gentle hug. 

“I want to- can I see them? Please?” 

“Of course Tommy.”

Tommy gives a weak laugh, burying his face into the mask-wearing man’s shoulder. “Thank you…” 

-

Of course, it doesn’t go to plan. Well, for Tommy, at least. 

-

“Dream?” Tommy whimpers, voice weak. “What are you...?”

“You aren’t going to see them, Tommy. You’ll never get out of here.” He’s in a cell, black obsidian surrounding him and only a bed in the corner. Dream slams the door, locking it, and Tommy sobs. 

-

It had been...what? A couple of days? Tommy wasn’t keeping track- no, it was hard to keep track here. He sighs, staring at the ceiling, and rolls onto his side. 

“Get off-!” There’s loud shouting, and sounds of fighting. “Fuck-!” There’s a sharp scream, feral and high. “Phil-!” 

Wait, that was-

“Dad-?! Techie-!?” 

“Toms!?” There’s another loud yelp, and a door- his? - opening and shutting. “Tommy, honey, are you okay?” 

“You- you still care?” There’s a hand that hovers- gently?- above his face, and he flinches violently back. 

“What-? Tommy, dad’s not gonna-” 

He’s already babbling apologies, eyes down, and hands above his face. 

“Toms? Bubba? Can you look at me?” It’s his father’s gentle voice that brings him back. “Hey, I’m not gonna hit you. I’ll never do that.” 

“Tech...?” The youngest scrambles to sit up, staring at his older brother. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have chosen Tubbo- the disks- over you-!” 

“Hey, hey...Theseus, it’s okay. It’s okay honey.” The hybrid’s voice is gentle, careful. “Can you breathe with me?” 

It takes a bit, but the blond eventually takes steady breaths. “Techie…?” 

“Yeah Toms?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, baby, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize. You just wanted your disks and Tubbo back. It’s okay. Yes, it hurt a bit, but you’re my  _ baby brother _ . I’m not mad.” 

“But-” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Techno, carefully, pulls him into a hug. Tommy blinks. It’s so safe. It’s not like Dream’s, where he feels trapped. No, this feels safe. “I promise it’s okay.” 

“Where’s dad?” 

“I’m right here, bubba.” His father murmurs, moving towards the pair. 

“Can I- Can I have a hug?”

“Yeah.” His dad’s voice softens even more, impossibly so. “Yeah.” Phil wraps them both in his arms, wings curling around them. “I’m sorry you two. You’re both still kids.” 

“Dad…” 

“I should have never let Wilbur take you with him Toms. I should have never let him.” 

Techno doesn’t respond for a moment. “...We aren’t getting out of here, are we..?” 

“...I don’t think we are…” Tommy closes his eyes, burying his head into Phil’s chest as he responds. 

All Phil can do is comfort his kids. That’s all he can do. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay, I promise you.” They sit like that, comforting each other well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh sbi prison ac & what i think would happen after today's stream :)
> 
> also ahaha what if i gathered a group of people to do an sbi rp on twitter dm's, jk, jk, unless??


End file.
